


Titles are hard lets call this one "bob"

by wayward_sons_and_fallen_angels (orphan_account)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wayward_sons_and_fallen_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Nico talk about what happens after death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles are hard lets call this one "bob"

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is but here you go, it's pretty short but I tried  
> I don't own these guys, but if I did the books would have ended differently

“Hey, what do you think happens after you die?”

Nico groaned and opened his eyes, looking sideways at Leo. The two were lying on the floor of the Hades cabin, where they wouldn’t be disturbed.  They were in the middle of the room, bodies stretched out in opposite directions and heads next to each other, hands clasped between them.

“Do you want to go to the underworld and see?” Nico asked, voice dripping with sarcasm. “I thought you would have figured it out by now.”

Leo huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “You know what I mean, di Angelo. What’s it like for dead people after they die. I get the whole underworld thing, but I don’t mean that. I know where you go, I don’t know what _happens_.”

Nico frowned. “You want to know what being dead is like?”

“I want to know what dead people do and think and feel in the underworld. It’d be different for them than it would for a live person going down there, wouldn’t it?”

Nico thought about it. “Yeah, it is. It’s kinda like being in a lucid dream, but different, I think. It’s kinda sad.”

Leo let go of Nico’s hand and stretched, flipping over onto his stomach and looking down at Nico. The older boy’s mess of curly hair was sticking out in every direction, and Nico reached up to push it out of his face and smooth it down.

“But are they conscious? I mean, do they know that they’re dead like you know you’re alive?” Leo looked into Nico’s eyes and started tapping out a drumbeat on the floor.

“You’re the one who’s been dead, Leo, you should know more than I do. And besides, why do you want to know so badly?”

Leo’s eyes flitted around the room like they’d done so many times before, taking everything in as his tapping became more insistent. “I dunno, it’s just… I was dead, and I don’t remember it. I just wanna know what it’s like. I should know what it’s like, like you said. But I don’t, and I’m curious.”

Sighing, Nico closed his eyes again. “”It’d probably be easier than being alive.” He mumbled.

Leo groaned and stopped the tapping, rolling around to lay his head on Nico’s chest. “Nicooo.”

“Well it would.”

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t be around to annoy you if you were dead, would I?”

Nico snorted. “Better stay alive for as long as possible then.”

“You better.” Leo threw one arm over Nico’s stomach and intertwined their hands with the other. “I guess I won’t find out when I’m still alive then.”

“So not anytime soon.” Nico replied. “You’re sticking around as long as you can too.”

Leo smiled. “Yeah, of course.”

They didn’t talk or move for a few minutes, and Leo’s eyes fluttered closed. Nico watched him with a small smile on his face, the only sound their breathing and the distant screams of what was presumably the result of Percy and Piper’s idea to start a water-balloon fight with the Hermes cabin.

“Hey Nico?” Leo’s voice was soft and he sounded as if he was about to fall asleep.

“Yeah?”

Leo tipped his head back and kissed Nico on the jaw. “I love you.”

Nico felt a blush creep onto his face, and he leaned down to plant a kiss on the top of Leo’s head. “I love you too, you idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot, you’re an idiot.” Came the grumbled reply.

Leo settled his head back onto Nico’s chest.  Nico rolled his eyes and pushed the hair out of Leo’s face again. He lowered his head back to the ground, content to stay there for the rest of the day.


End file.
